


like little constellations

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie’s freckles come out in the sun. Nick is intrigued. Among other things.





	like little constellations

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment fic prompt about mapping the stars in the freckles on your lovers back. 
> 
> The prompt I think got away from me but May was bad and June was worse so I’m just happy to be writing again.

Ellie is woken from a light doze by the unmistakable sensation of soft kisses being peppered down her back. She smiles, lifts her chin from the pillow of her arms and looks back over her shoulder to meet Nick’s gaze. It manages to be amused and aroused in equal measure and she fights back a shiver. 

“How is it,” Nick asks, “that we’ve been together for eight months now and I’ve never seen these freckles before?” He replaces his lips with his index finger as he ponders and this time, Ellie doesn’t even try to fight the shiver. 

“I get freckles everywhere in the sun,” she tells him, her voice light and teasing. His eyes glint with humour as she continues, “I just don’t usually get quite so much sun on my back. Not until someone convinced me to go skinny dipping.” 

Nick raises both eyebrows at that, even as he looks to be fighting back laughter. “I don’t recall you needing too much persuasion,” he points out and Ellie has to concede that that’s a fair point. Then again, when his fingers trace a little lower, she’s quickly ready to concede almost anything. “They’re all over...” he says, more to himself than her. “Like little constellations.” 

“You know...” Ellie lets her voice trail off as she rolls over, exposing yet more freckles to his very interested, suddenly not at all amused gaze. “Years and years ago, people used constellations as maps.” 

Nick shifts slightly so that his body covers hers. “Did they now?” 

“Yep.” Her arms wind around his neck. “Apparently, it was where people got exactly where they wanted to go...”

At that, his smile turns positively wolffish. “Well, I am an old fashioned guy... let’s see how that works out for us.” 

The answer turns out to be very well indeed.


End file.
